Mr Uchiha
by sankontessu
Summary: Naruto is a student in High School Konoha. He has unknowingly, Alziheimer disease. His new teacher Mr. Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Short Summary about this one:

Naruto is a former student of High School Konoha. He is, unknowingly, corrupted by this unbreakable disease called "Alzheimer". It's a disease when a human's braincell is being destroyed day by day. Soon, they'll forget how to use the phone, till learning how to breathe. Sasuke, a new teacher is about to make the most for Naruto…

Author's Note: Oh yeah, Sasuke is like 20-something and Naruto is like 15.

"Psst, Naruto, Naruto!" A pink haired girl smiled at her fox friend. Naruto in return, gave her a wink, "What's up Sakura?".

"Guess what? Kakashi was fired!" Her pencil was rolled to the corner of her desk.

"What? How can that be?" Naruto always admired Kakashi's coolness. He's the only teacher who gave breaks during the day. He's the one who doesn't give homework on Fridays. He's favored by all teachers.

Naruto glanced at the teacher's desk. It's true, Kakashi's name was smudged off and every bit of his presence is gone. Then Naruto perked up. 'Then that means-'

The door was slammed open. The students went back to their original seats, their hands folded mannerly.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and I'll be your new math teacher from now on" His eyes scanned the room.

The students eyeballed him for a second. They never knew how handsome their new teacher is going to be.

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out. Her eyes were sprinkled with love.

She nudged Naruto on his arm.

"Naruto! Omg! Our teacher's hot!" She squeaked.

- A little too loudly

"Ms, what is your name." Uchiha made a small fist with his right hand.

"Ah… um, Haruno Sakura sir" She blushed when he eyed on her.

"Very well, Haruno Sakura, since you don't understand my rules yet I should tell you, no noise in class"

Sakura tilted her head down for her bangs to hide her face. The class snickered at her.

"Hey Mister! She didn't mean that!" The blonde slammed his hands on his table.

The Uchiha's eyes fixed upon Naruto. The room was dead silent.

'He seems to be different than the other students…' Sasuke thought

"Tell me your name"

"Uzumaki Naruto sir"

Uchiha's eyes gleamed. 'So this is the "demon fox"?'

He observed the fox-boy. 3 scars marked each side of his cheek. His hair like the golden sun and the bronzed skin makes him stand out in a crowd.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto, since you have rudely spoken out without raising your hand, everyone will receive a 500 word assignment about the history of math" He pressed his glasses to the rim of his nose.

Everyone groaned. Naruto is especially not pleased.

"Bu-but! Mr. Uchiba this is only the first day. Can't you let it off for a while?" A large frown was stretched across the scarred cheeks.

"It's Mr. Uchiha. Would you want to make it a test grade?" He grinned evilly to the blonde.

"Ah… um… no sir" He sat down quietly ignoring the venomous remarks from his classmates.

"Now then, after Sakura and Naruto wasted about 15 minutes and 5 seconds of our time, we should hurry and get started" He cleared off of what's there on the table and sat down towards the class.

…Lunch Time…

"Our… nooh teacho ub ours is a fastard" Naruto remarked, with ramen stuffed in his mouth.

(Author note: "Our new teacher of ours is a bastard"… Continue)

Sakura swirled her spoon in her miso soup watching the steam evaporating.

"I-It's not his fault, we were kinda rude…" She smiled sheepishly at her friend.

Naruto made eye contact with her, "You… like him, don't you"

The pink-hair girl's cheeks turned rosy pink and nodded.

"Well… I suppose I'll give him a chance" He patted her on the back.

(At home with Naruto…)

Mountains of books, piles of paper, and a very bored blonde in the middle of it.

'This stinks, why does our teacher have to give us 20 pages of homework PLUS the 500 word math assignment… And this is only math class!'

Hands scratched heavily at the back of his head, 'I wish Kakashi was back…'

"NARUUTO! Hon, we have dinner ready for you!" The voice echoed upstairs.

Naruto's hand twitched. His mind has been used dangerously that even veins started to appear on his forehead. The math assignment Mr. Uchiha gave is quite a shock.

'Okay, Mr. Maxwell inherited some money from his father. He invested 1/2 of this amount at 5, 1/3 of this amount at 6, and the rest at 3. If the total annual income from these investments was $300, what was the amount he inherited…? So Mr. Maxwell was … uh…'

"NAAARUUUUTOOO! Hurry up Honey!"

All concentration was wiped off from the sound of her mom. Naruto sighed; he'll have to get the answer by Sakura.

His pencil was balanced on his upper lip as his mind went off to his friend. At first, he didn't have any friends. He was hated by all because he was so different from everyone. His sense of style (orange) and way he acts (would humiliate himself in front of everyone).

But Naruto is relieved that nobody knows about the demon fox lurking in him. The mark that was given to him from birth was only showed to kids as a "tattoo", nothing more.

Naruto lifted up his wrinkled shirt to check on the mark. 'Yep, still there'

Sakura, the only person in the school, actually accepted him. She's kind and sweet; pretty too. When kids bully the blonde, Sakura would fight back for him. When Naruto fell, Sakura would tend his wounds. She's like a sister to the blonde.

'Not to mention she's smart… Real smart' the pink-haired girl has a mind like a genius. Nothing can stop her from answering a question. Usually Naruto would ask for help on questions… This time he needs her more than ever.

"NARRUUUUTOOO! Get your butt in here this instant!"

Noticing she's annoyed, Naruto let his balanced pencil drop and lifted himself off from his chair.

"Coming mom!"

(Math class has started)

"Sakura! Yo girl!" Naruto waved at the girl.

"Naruto! How are you today?"

"Right now happy, but soon, miserable"

"You're talking about Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yep, oh and by the way, thanks for letting me copy your math homework."

"Ha, you're welcome" Her gratitude was shown with her tongue slipped out of her pearly lips.

"Class, pay attention. Today, I'm going to ask one of you to answer my question" His glasses gleamed as he walked towards the class.

Everyone was trying to look as natural as possible. They tried to hide their faces from the teacher, hoping they won't get caught.

"Who shall I choose? Maybe you Uzumaki" He pointed towards the orange dot.

"What? Oh fine…" Upset, he walked towards the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Now, I want you", he tapped the board in front of him, "to answer this question: what is (10² + 11² + 12² + 13² + 14²) / 365? WITHOUT using a calculator"

Cerulean blue eyes faced Mr. Uchiha, "WHAT? That's nearly impossible!"

"NEARLY is good enough Uzumaki"

'Come on Naruto, that's an easy one' thought Sakura.

Legs shaking, palms sweating, he could feel the eyes of his classmates intensively watching. Naruto placed the chalk and began to write the equation.

He stood there for a good solid 3 minutes looking at the question.

"Uzumaki, everyone's waiting" His hands were folded against his chest.

Sweat began to appear on his forehead because of all the pressure building inside of him.

'If this is a dream, I would like to wake up now…' The blond thought.

"Uzumaki, this is basic math, how could you not know how to answer this?"

"How would you like to know? If I had a calculator, I would've answered this is no time!"

"This can be done mentally. Or is your brain on vacation today?"

The class chuckled at the crude joke.

"If you're so smart, why don't YOU answer the question?"

The raven haired man played a smirk on his face.

"The answer is 2"

Naruto went back to his seat. He has never been so humiliated in his life.

"It's okay Naruto" The pink haired girl whispered.

"Pass in your homework class. I'm going to start on geometry"

Homework was passed in and geometry started.

(3 days after the new teacher arrived)

"That damn teacher, he ALWAYS picks on me!"

Naruto and Sakura were walking home after finishing school.

A cool breeze flew by as Sakura's hair was blown to the side.

"I kind of noticed that too."

"He's picking on me that's what!"

"Or maybe he's fond of you" Her eyes met with blue ones as they were discussing Mr. Uchiha.

"How could he be fond of me? That's insane"

She placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Who knows?"

Okay that's the end of Chapter 1. I was busy watching Naruto ha….

It's a bit short though…


	2. Worst Nightmare Comes True

Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of work from school to do. I finally was able to finish my project. My friends needed help as well too.

So, here's the 2nd chapter. I worked pretty hard for this one…

Ah and this one has a pretty good surprise at the end.

Chapter 2: My Worst Nightmare Come True

It's October. The autumn breeze blew the newly fallen leaves. The sky glows a warm red. Outside, 2 squirrels chased around an oak tree, an old man resting on a public wooden bench, and a young girl strolling on roller blades. It's such a beautiful day to relax and have fun outside…

"Uzumaki Naruto, explain yourself young man" Tapping of her feet, Naruto's mother was waiting for an excuse. Although it's futile in this situation.

"But mooom, it wasn't my fault", Naruto was pleading to her mother.

"Oh yes it IS your fault! How could you fail your math test AGAIN" Mother'sveins were popping from her fist.

Everything was screwed for Naruto. He twiddled his thumbs and nervously shook his leg automatically.

"If you don't have any explanation for this I'm going to-"

_RING RING RING!_

The phone was ringing.

She took off getting the phone while Naruto sighed.

With a plop, he let himself drop in his bed, exhausted. It's the weekends. Wasn't it supposed to be for the time for "no worries"? He shifted his head to the side, letting his golden bangs droop to the side, covering one eye. He brushed away his bands and caressed the soft, silky sheet carelessly. He traced an intricate design on his bed sheet until he was no longer amused to his bed.

Cerulean blue eyes looked up to the ceiling, and then fell heavily as the boy went into a deep sleep…

(Now Sasuke's Place!)

Mr. Uchiha is currently grading papers from the class tests.

With dark circles under his eyes, he adjusted his reading glasses up to his nose as he graded the papers with his red pen.

Scribbles are the only noises heard in his house. He lives with no one but himself.

His family was murdered by none other than his brother. Thinking about him always brings back horrid memories of the murder from his parents.

Blood stained walls… a sadistic smile with a vicious knife… Their faces lay emotionless on the ground with their eyes flipped back. It was cruel some.

A little boy, no older than 8, bended his knees and quietly sobbed next to his dead parents. He cautiously looked up at the killer's eyes, blood thirst eyes stared at him.

"You are weak little brother…" He sneered at him.

Fists were clenched as the boy charged at him only to have fallen from a painful strike at his stomach. Crimson blood oozed out of the little boy's mouth as he fell unconscious to the ground. Back from his desk, Uchiha continued grading papers. He did not want to think about that event because he devoted his life to teaching. He wanted to start over a new leaf instead of continuously worrying over the past. Besides, he died 10 years ago…

He placed his left bangs behind his ear. The pen automatically graded his papers as if it has a mind of its own… Then it stopped. The next paper was Uzumaki Naruto.

And, as usual, he failed, receiving a 43.

The Uchiha wonders why he's so interested into his pupil. He's just like the rest of the students he has, why is this one different to him? Just because he has the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi within him, doesn't mean he's special. He felt a bit uncomfortable with this topic and decided to push that aside and continued his work

(School Day)

"Mom! I'm going to school!" Naruto grabbed some toast and quickly worn his shoes.

"Alright hon! Have a nice day" She called back.

Sakura was already there by the doorstep. She's wearing a thin red jacket with a pink sweater inside. She worn jeans, slightly cut on the knees exposing her perfect skin. She smiled and wave to Naruto.

"Hi Sakura! You look pretty today" the blonde grinned and walked up to Sakura.

"Ha, thanks" She grinned back.

They both chatted about life. How things going, what did you do during the weekends, and all. Until Sakura said, "Hey Naruto, if you don't have plans, would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Sure why not? That sounds great"

"Okay! Meet me by the bus stop at 6:00. We're going to watch the FMA movie". She smiled.

Author's Note: Uh, I didn't know what movie to put in there so I randomly chose an anime and placed it as a movie okay?

They both went to school together hand-in-hand.

"This is why ants fall to its left" Science class was almost over. Mr. Iruka was showing about the life of an ant.

'Like anybody wants to _know_ and _care_ about this…' He thought sarcastically.

His pen was tapping on his empty notebook as he waited for the wound of the bell.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, beep!_

Everybody gathered up their belongings and walked to their next class.

Naruto was about ready to leave.

"Ah Naruto! How's your day?" Mr. Iruka smiled. He rubbed the blonde's already messed up hair affectionately.

Mr. Iruka is like Naruto's real father. His father passed away before Naruto ever seen his face. So he recalls that Iruka is his father.

"I'm doing fine! Anyways I have to get to my next class" He waved goodbye and left his classroom.

Mr. Iruka sighed. 'That boy is a real something'

He placed a strand of hair to the side and went back to his desk, waiting for his next class.

'Ah, let's see… Aw man! I have math class next!' He grunted. He doesn't want to see Mr. Uchiha's face. He gets humiliated every time he comes to class. IF he comes to class…

'Hm… maybe I should just skip this period then I don't have to see Bastard's face today'. He worried a bit thinking that this might not be such a good idea.

Sakura might beat the living daylights out of him for cutting… But just this day. This day and that'll be it!

He skid for a stop and went for the exit doors. Looking from left to right, he snuck out of school and relaxed at a nearby playground.

Relaxing on a squeaky swing, he checked his watch.

'So, Mr. Bastard's class ends at 2:15? Good'

He felt pleasured to make this kind of decision. It was the first cut he ever made. He relaxed on the swings and stared up at the clouds.

"Class has begun. Shut up and take your seats" The class obeyed and sat down quietly.

He watched the room and noticed a seat missing next to Sakura.

'Uzumaki's gone. He wouldn't be planning on skipping, would he?' Clenching his fist, he started the lesson anyway.

Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at Naruto's empty seat.

'Naruto, you're not cutting are you?'

She glanced towards the tiny hole on the side of his desk. When bored by Sasuke's remarks, Naruto would ship off piece by piece the tiny hole he made. It became fairly big now. She sighed and scribbled some notes from Uchiha's lesson.

(Naruto)

"Ah, Uchiha's class is over" He did a foxy-grin and leaped off the swing, making it squeak in protest.

"I should do this more often!"

(School's over)

"NARUTO! Why'd you cut bonehead!" She whacked him good in the noggin.

Rubbing his head sheepishly, he shrugged, "Couldn't you allow me to skip at least one class?"

"NO" He was then received another hit.

She then calmed down. Hearing the birds chirping by, she said, "So why'd you cut?"

He bit his bottom lip and told her, "I just wanted a break from him"

"You mean Mr. Uchiha?"

"YES, I mean HIM"

She sighed, her strands of hair getting in the way. As she brushed away the blossom hair, she smiled and spoke with a warning, "I'll let you off this time but this is the only time you're cutting".

A big bone-crushing hug was given and the blonde thanked the girl, "Thanks, I knew you would forgive me"

"Hah, what are friends for?"

They both laughed, dying out afterwards seeing Naruto's home.

"I'll see you soon!" She waved.

She walked a bit backwards, watching Naruto walk in, and turned around to head her way home.

"Ah, sweet relief!" He eagerly took off his worn out sneakers and plopped on the sofa to watch television.

"You should be doing your homework, Uzumaki."

His head shot up, like an animal that sensed danger.

'I know that voice… It's…no…it can't be!'

Cautiously, he scanned the room in search for his target… and there he found…

"MOOOM! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"

Footsteps were heard as the blonde's mother came downstairs holding a heavy load of pancake mix.

"Allow me" the stranger grabbed hold the load from Uzumaki's mother and smiled politely.

"Oh thank you" She smiled back and turned towards Naruto. She had a crossed look on her face.

"So, WHY IS HE HERE?"

"I was about to tell you but was interrupted and you fell asleep. Anyway, Naruto, this is your math tutor. I called your math teacher, Mr. Uchiha if he can give you extra time to study."

While Naruto's mother's back was turned, the blond could see a smirk on his teacher's face.

He couldn't believe it, now he's going to have him after school as well!

"I'm so dead" He slumped against the sofa.

Okay end of Chapter 2…

The next chapter is when the plot starts to kick in. When signs of "Alzheimer disease" is shown from Naruto.

Guh, I never knew how hard it is to write just ONE chapter…

And I noticed my writing sucks… I've seen hobos write better than this.

Sigh, but it's the best I could do for now so deal with it. I'm a pretty bad writer but I have such ideas that I really want to write this story. In fact, I also got another story wound up in my head.

Maybe I'll write about it.

It's about how Sasuke goes to military camp. Yep, my ideas are pretty strange…

Okay, please review, no flames, just suggestions would be helpful.

I want to see if I should continue this…

I salute! See you at the next chapter!


	3. Remember?

Hey people! Miss me? (Cricket screech)… Er…

Okay, well I'm terribly sorry about the late update! I just suddenly lost interest (or was too lazy… either way) in this fanfic and didn't was to continue for a while. But I see that some people were still reading and waiting so, yeah. This chapter is an important chapter because it's the start of the disease attack. I know that Alzheimer disease was suppose to be there naturally but it's just too complicated so I just made it appear as it was new to Naruto.

Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one.

2 people sat together with a small wooden table. Naruto on the right side, and Uchiha on the left side. It was tutoring time and they've been working for half an hour.

As the blonde worked, Uchiha sat up and sighed.

"Why did you cut?" He glanced at the boy; he can see he was swallowing his own saliva.

"Uh, what are you talking about? I was sick so I went home" his heart was pounding and sweat was forming.

"Don't play dumb, I know you were in school"

Naruto decided to not answer. He gasped as delicate fingers were holding his chin and was forced to look at his teacher. He saw a glint in the teacher's eyes.

"You skip once more, you'll never see daylight again" fingers released his chin.

"Y-yes" blushing, he continued his work.

(Half hour later… feel sorry for Naruto gosh)

With a pencil curled up in his hand, his left hand scratched the back of his head staring at the question as if it was his enemy. The sheet was worn out of erasing marks as the blonde tried to figure out how to solve this problem.

Minutes went by as the answer space was still left blank in front of him. It's calling him. "Hurry up, answer me answer me" It echoed through Naruto's head.

"Having problems?" A yawn escaped from the teacher's lips as he watched Naruto work.

"Not yet" His eyes were reading the problem again. It occurred to him that the problem made no sense at all to him anymore. His eyes moved to another object, losing interest in the question.

"I see you don't understand" He lifted an eyebrow to the blonde.

"How'd you know?" asking without looking at him.

"It's something all teachers know. Students who have problems answering a question usually look away from their question" He picked up a pencil he just happened to find and sat next to the blonde.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably away from him. That touch gave him a tingling feeling and doesn't know why.

"To answer this question. You have to add these two angles together."

"Why?" his voice was soft but audible.

"Because these two angles make the exterior angle here" He pointed the "x" with his pencil.

And they continued on afterwards…

(After tutoring)

"Thank you for tutoring my son" His mother gave him a bow.

"No problem miss" He shook hands with good manner as he walked out of the house. Before he was about to leave, he turned towards Naruto.

"Make sure you finish my homework and the questions I gave you for tutoring lessons. If you don't, I'm giving you extra to do during our next lesson"

"Aye aye captain" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Good, I'll see you then" He ruffled his hair- Which was oddly amusing to the blonde.

He then stopped again, "And remember- what I told you earlier"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I won't"

Naruto watched the teacher leave as he closed the door shut and leaned on it. He was so relieved that tutoring was over. Now he could relax and-

"RING! RING!"

Grumbling, Naruto walked slowly to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Naruto?"  
It was his friend, Sakura. He suddenly stood straight after hearing her voice.

"Naruto! You were supposed to come to the movies with me. Remember?"

"Oh… I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me I'll be right there!" He rushed towards his room and picked out the available clothes in front of him. Seeing a tight orange jacket, he decided to wear that with a pair of ripped up jeans. Then he dug in a pile of books to search for his wallet.

"Come on, where are you… yes!" With the wallet found, he placed it deep in his pocket and ran downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to the movies with my friend!" He called out. Shoes in front of him, he carelessly forced his foot in his shoes, and left even if his feet were only half way in.

Smelling the fresh air outside, he smiled as he walked quickly to the bus stop to meet his friend. He suddenly feels all bouncy inside, ready to jump in joy.

'This weather is probably getting me hyper' He grinned, mouth reaching cheek to cheek.

He completely forgot his moody troubles with his teacher.

(At the bus stop…)

"There you are Naruto, I was almost getting the feeling that you ditched me or something" She slapped her hand behind his back playfully as they placed their weights on to each other. They laughed when Naruto's weight was too much for Sakura to handle and fell over.

"Naruto, you should lose some weight" She smiled when a hand was shown in front of her. She took the chance to reach it, only to have the hand pulled away before it was touched. Sakura pouted with her face puffed up as Naruto laughed once more. He than let his hand out again.

She took it cautiously and quickly grabbed for the hand to pull herself up. She hit him at the back of his head as a gesture to cut it out. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and they both waited for the bus.

"So, what movie are we watching again?" He looked towards her.

"I told you already, we're watching the FMA movie. Remember?"

"Ooh" He's surprised he forgot.

"Dumb butt" She grinned.

The bus came and they took out a few coins. They sat together like best buddies they are.

The bus rumbled under their seats and they would jump a few times when there's a bump on the road. Naruto took out his wallet and rubbed it at the side, bored.

"It's such a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" She nudged him on his arm.

"Yeah, beautiful" He smiled and watched the scenery outside.

The bus screeched to a stop. There was the movie theatre.

Naruto and Sakura got off together and thanked the bus driver.

"Anytime!" The bus driver was pleased to hear a thank you from a fellow passenger. The two giggled and waved goodbye.

"Any chance we can get popcorn?" Sakura said as they walk towards the movie.

"Popcorn? Sure, lets see how much I-"He dug his hand in his pocket but found no wallet inside. He checked his wallet from the other pocket. Still no wallet.

He then panicked and checked his back pocket too. He doubled checked his other pockets. A silent whimper escaped from his lips.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she glanced worriedly at his friend.

"Oh crap! I left my wallet in the bus!" He sank slowly on the floor, whimpering at his stupid action. It's a stupid action indeed.

A hand patted his back in comfort, "don't worry Naruto, I'll go buy for you"

"But- my wallet…" He looked down. He loved his wallet. With a swirly sign on the front, he really admired it.

"It's going to be fine. Stuff like this always happens to me. Now hurry or we'll miss the movie!" She put on a cheery face as she hugged him tight. A hand was grabbing his arm and he was lifted up.

'Yeah, a little incident like that shouldn't ruin this day especially for Sakura' He smiled and tried to ignore the lost wallet.

"Okay, um… I'll have 2 bags of popcorn with butter. And 2 sodas please" She asked.

"What kind?"

"I'll have mountain dew. And Naruto, what do you want?" she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'll just have the same as you"

"Costs $15 please"

She took out her wallet. It was pink with cherry blossoms printed on it. She took out three 5's and handed them in.

"Thank you and here" he handed the popcorn and soda to Sakura and Naruto.

"Hurry, I think the movie's about to start!" Naruto said as he looked at his watch.

They both made a dash to the available seats.

Sitting in the mid seats, they sat comfortably waiting for the movie to start.

"You got the popcorn?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah"

"Is that mine?"

"This is mine Naruto; I thought the guy gave it to you before. Remember?"

Thinking, he cursed at himself and told Sakura to wait there. He ran for the popcorn and the drink he left at the stand.

Searching, he couldn't find it.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen any stray popcorn and soda around here?"

The guy looked at him strangely, "You need to buy sir?"

"No, I already bought it but I left it here"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir but someone already took the popcorn and drink that was lying around"

"What?"

"Very sorry. Would you like to buy another?"

"No, it's okay" He walked back disappointed.

'Third time happening. What now?'

"So, did you get your popcorn?" She asked, her face stuffed with popcorn.

"No, someone took it already"

"What?"

"Sorry, I just wasted your money. I can pay you back" He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Here, you want?" She passed the popcorn to him.

"Thanks Sakura. You're such a good friend" He grinned and took a handful of popcorn.

'And I'm the worst friend anyone could have' He sighed at his bitter thought.

(After the movie ended…)

"That was an awesome movie! Right Naruto?" She skipped along with him. They're going to take the bus again back home.

"Huh? Yeah, it was good…" He said, unenthusiastically.

She cocked her head to the side and watched as his face was as gloomy as a wilted flower that lost its petals.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

He sighed, kicking a small rock in the way.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed of how much stuff has been going on… First, I forgot what movie we're going to watch, which was not much of a worry though. Second, I lost my wallet, and third, I forgot my popcorn and drink at the movies" His bang covered his eyes.

"Aww, don't worry Naruto, I'm probably sure it's just a bad day"

'Yeah… I hope so' He thought.

End of chapter 3!

I hope this is enough for you. Again very sorry for the extremely late update!

This Alzheimer disease is starting to kick in (if you've noticed)

Okay, next chapter coming soon (hopefully)

Please review. Helpful tips would be fine and no flames! I'm a poor writer!


	4. Sick

"Achoo!" his finger rubbed his nose and the annoying itchy sensation rose. Perspiration was showing, his throat hurt and his cheeks were bright pink.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto?" the pink haired girl asked.

Not wanting to worry her, he smiled and was about to answer but was interrupted with a vicious cough.

"Naruto! You should stay home" She patted his back.

Placing, his hands on his knees, he took a deep breath. A faint scent of Sakura was in the air. It was a sweet aroma of flowers.

"Say, Sakura, did you put perfume on?" He lifted his head up.

"Oh, you can smell it?" she giggled, "I just wanted to try this out; make a good impression for the teacher"

"You mean him?"

"Yeah, if your talking about Mr. Uchiha" She combed her hair delicately untangling knots.

With his hands crossed on his back head, he said, "I don't know what you see in that guy. He's just a mean teacher. He gives us horrible grades, hard tests, and mountains of homework"

"Exactly" She said. Naruto gave her a weird look.

"That's why I'm trying to make a good impression. Even though I like him, my grades go first. I'm trying to get on the teacher's good side then maybe a little more than that"

"Well, good luck" He sneezed and they both went to class together.

"Class, we're going to learn about slopes. I'm sure, you would have learned about slopes from your previous teacher. This is different, were going to prove slopes, not showing it"

A groan can be heard from class. Mr. Uchiha twitched and sent that person to the dean's office. The silence was so great that if you drop a pin, you could hear the clear metallic rhythm of its sound.

As Uchiha was explaining about proving slopes, Naruto was twiddling his thumbs underneath his desk. He looked at the right and saw Sakura whispering something to Ino. 'They're probably talking about girl stuff or something' He wiped his nose and laid his head on the desk.

Bored out of his mind, he started reading the scars on the desk. The biggest marks had black ink in the holes.

"_School is for homos"_

"_Call me"_

"_F you"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha is gay"_

The last one amused Naruto the most. He chuckled softly at the comment. But then he noticed that Uchiha's first name was written down.

'I wonder how they got a hold of his first name' He pondered. Shrugging it off, he picked up a pen and started scratching on the side of his desk.

Leaving a large mark, he continued making the hole a lot bigger.

He was so in to his hole that he didn't notice the teacher in front of him.

"Uzumaki"

Naruto jumped, his pen was dropped as his heart stopped for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"I… uh"

Mr. Uchiha leaned over of what Uzumaki was doing. He read the marks on the desk.

'Oh man, he'll probably think those marks came from me' He sank low, his bangs covering his eyes as he waited for the worst.

"School is for homos; call me, F you… Sasuke Uchiha is gay?" Some laughed, some gasped, and the rest were quiet.

"I didn't write that honest!"

Mr. Uchiha didn't buy it, it's a bit obvious the way Naruto is positioned.

"So… you think I'm gay. Huh?" Naruto felt hot breath near his ear. He shivered.

"N-no. I think you're okay!"

"You think I'm okay? What kind of statement is that?"

"I mean I think- I don't know!"

Silence, Naruto looked up.

'Uh-oh he looks pissed'

Black orbs glinted and he straightened himself.

"Go to the Dean's"

"Yes sir"

He didn't bother arguing. Just looking at his eyes told him he doesn't want to take any crap.

"See me after class. Understand?"

"Yes"

He made his way out the door. He could feel everyone's eyes behind his back.

"Uzumaki"

"What sir?"

"Your belongings?"

He glanced over his backpack. How could he be so stupid?

Feeling dumb, he grabs hold of his belongings and bowed to the teacher. Mr. Uchiha gave a satisfying gratitude and made him leave.

He closed the door slowly which result it to creak. The lock was clicked and everyone went back to their work.

As he made his way to the Dean's, he sighed. Feeling a sneeze was coming, he shut his nose, blocking the sound. Eyes were watery and he wiped them away.

"234…235…236…237"

In room 237, he could see the dean.

He opened the door and popped his head in.

"Um… I got in trouble"

Naruto's not all worried about the Dean. In fact, he's the type of guy that gives positive remarks and just says to try not getting into trouble again. Although, he can be a bit _weird _sometimes…

"Hey! Naruto! Come right in!" His teeth glinted from the shine. It was strange how his teeth could shine like that. He had monstrous bushy eyebrows and his eyes can be a bit intimidating.

The blonde scratched the back of his head and sat on an empty seat. He wasn't alone.

The person who was previously been sent to the dean by Mr. Uchiha was here. He had marks under his eyes and he seems to wear a hood all the time even if it's against school rules.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto waved.

"Got in trouble too?"

"Yeah. How's Akamaru?"

"Doing fine. He's right here"

A small black nose can be viewed under Kiba's hood. The little white dog was sitting on Kiba's head hiding.

"Heh, you bring him? Aren't you worried you'll get caught?"

"Not to worry about. My buddy here's a good boy. He knows when he needs to be quiet."

Naruto grinned. Akamaru gave a quiet bark in return.

(End of class)

Naruto was walking home from school. Sakura said to him earlier that she was going shopping so she couldn't walk with him today.

His nose was still clogged, he really hate being sick.

'Especially if you're still going to school' he wiped his nose.

Wiping his feet from his door step, he stepped inside and called out to his mother just for her to know he's here.

"Uzumaki" the voice sounded annoyed and irritated.

That's right, it's tutoring. He turned his head to his teacher and waved hi.

"Uh… hi"

"Did you remember to meet me after class?"

"Meet you… after" And then it hit him.

'Holy crap! I forgot about that!

"Omg! I'm SO sorry! I forgot all about it I'm-"

A sneeze was building up inside his nose. It was too late to cover and he let it out loudly. He wiped his nose and blushed, he bowed apologetically.

And out of nowhere, a hand was placed on his forehead. Naruto blushed even harder.

"You look sick. Why did you come to school?"

He didn't say a word. Uchiha's hand is so warm.

His hand was taken away and a small whimper escaped from his mouth. Sasuke gave him a look like "Wtf was that for?" but shrugged it off.

(Tutoring started)

I gotta say, that was the most BORING chapter I have ever written. I'll try making it more interesting on the next one sorry!

The next chapter is when Naruto becomes lost in the blank and Mr. Uchiha helps him out. While he was lost he saw his old blank and blank, blank, blank.

You get the idea.


	5. meeting an old friend

Hello my fanfic readers! I love you all! (Hugs all)

I'm REALLY sorry for the REALLY late delay (real late indeed). I kept you all waiting, haven't I?

I felt like reading my past fan fiction, "Hobos wear thongs". That was an old joke but I still love it. I can't believe I'm such a sucker. Ha, yeah I am.

Naruto: Yeah, whatever, when's the plot coming on that I have discovered Alzheimer's disease?

Me: Oh you will, whether it's this chapter or the next. Maybe I'll break it up and make the readers more irritated (kukuku)

Author: Don't own Naruto (I don't know why I have to say it. Everyone clearly knows that).

I know, you guys want to start reading this freaking story already but I got to tell you. Mr. Uchiha is about tutoring right? Well guess what, I got a tutor now  and I can feel the boredom from Uzumaki (cries).

(Tutoring)

Now, you would think today is their normal usual tutoring class. As days went by, Mr. Uchiha became suspicious towards the blonde. Everyday, it was harder for Naruto to answer his questions. On the first day, he was doing well. What happened?

Now, the blonde would ask the teacher 50 times. It's unusual. Mr. Uchiha wonders if he's teasing him.

"Uzumaki?"

The blonde looked up, "Yeah?"

"Is my work too hard for you?"

He replied with a sigh. He doesn't know what's happening either. It's as if everyday, the tutoring is what's making him stupid.

Something caught into Uchiha's eyes and he rubbed it. It's not coming out.

Irritated, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Naruto alone for him to think.

Naruto leaned against a wall. He combed his hair with his fingers, undoing any knots in the way. Gazing towards his left, he spotted a small pink hand mirror.

'Sakura probably forgot to take it home the other day' He stretched his arms until his fingers grabbed hold of the mirror.

It reflected himself. Sunshine hair, whisker like marks scarred on his cheeks, blue orbs for eyes, and a nicely tan-toned skin. Same old Naruto.

He _looks _normal.

'I wonder if learning dug too deep in my brain. Maybe that's why I'm not myself lately… Or maybe it's just because of that stupid teacher. He's probably the one making me crazy'

He thought for a moment, his index finger slightly touching the tip of his lower lip.

'The teacher may be an ass sometimes but he's not all too bad. Maybe I was being a bit too rude. Maybe that's why he keeps on getting ticked off every time we meet…'

Then another thought struck his mind, 'Lately, I've been noticing many strange things happening when I'm near the teacher. My heart keeps on racing, my face burns… Eh, maybe I'm just imagining. I think I'm just a bit crazy from all the work he's given me… Yeah that's it' He nodded in approving towards himself as his legs begin to cross, Indian style.

"Hey are you doing your work Uzumaki?" Uchiha's eyes were a bit reddened and it throbbed slightly against his skin.

"huh? Uh yeah, I was just thinking"

"About the work?"

"Yeah, sort of like that"

"Sort of?"

"It's nothing" He grabbed for the pencil and started focusing on his next question.

Question 13: In the repeating decimal 0.097531097531…, what is the 44th digit to the right of the decimal point?

1 minute went by, 2 minutes, 3, 4…

"Need help… again?"

"No, no I can do it myself"

After another minute was spent, Mr. Uchiha couldn't take it anymore.

"Here let me show you."

"No!"

Uchiha was taken back by surprise. He never knew the blonde can be so "demanding".

The blonde's pencil was given a death grip. It was now shaking.

"Uzumaki"

Blue orbs from the blonde's eyes were covered in a thin layer of tears.

"Just shut it. I don't want to hear anything"

The Uchiha didn't say a word. He waited for what Naruto was going to say.

"I don't know what's going on. I keep getting all the questions wrong. Why? I don't know. How am I suppose to pass if I can't even get the basics straight?"

Silence was followed then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki, do you know why I'm here?"

(Sniff)"To bother me?"

"No, I'm here to teach you. Everything you don't know you can ask me okay?"

Naruto nodded and calm down.

"To answer this question, you have to know what the pattern is. 0.097531097531… see anything related?"

"No…"

"Look its right there in front of you. Look at the numbers from 0 to 1"

"0.09753?"

"Exactly"

This made the blonde feel a lot better now.

(End of tutoring)

"Make sure you-"

Naruto finished his sentence, "Finish the homework, study for the next test… Got it."

The Uchiha smirked. He bowed to Naruto's mother and headed towards his car.

The blonde sighed. 'At least it's over' He gathered up the scraps of paper he used in tutoring and made a nicely stacked pile on a table.

Today is going to be colder than yesterday. Naruto's surprised. Winter arrived so quickly.

'Wearing my orange jacket would be perfect for this weather' He grinned. The bouncy blonde always has to go outside. That's his nature and staying in is just too unnatural.

'Maybe I should buy some clothes or something' He thought. He decided on taking a short train ride to Star city. His mother wouldn't be worried; Naruto has gone there by himself hundreds of times.

He yelled across the room to inform her mother and walked out of his house. An icy wind blew making Naruto tuck his hands in his pockets and hiding his neck in the huge collar that surrounds his neck. Checking to make sure he has money in his pocket (without a wallet), he headed for the train station…

(With Mr. Uchiha)

His reading glasses shined as light hit against it. He could feel the soft rumble from the car. Mr. Uchiha is not much of a music listener so his car is silent.

He made a short left turn and slowed down when the traffic light flashed red.

'Everything has been finished in my schedule. What to do next?' Uchiha thought. His fingers made rhythmic motion on the steering wheel, making low thumps.

"I'll go shopping today"

(With Naruto)

"The train to Star city please" He said with a foxy grin.

Without a word, he gave the ticket to Naruto. The blonde thanked him and inserted the ticket.

He waited with his feet shaking nervously. For some reason, every time he's alone, Naruto has butterflies in his stomach. It's not that he's nervous, just a habit of his.

His stomach started feeling tingly, he hated that feeling. Trying to stop the uncomfortable feeling, he wrapped his arms around his stomach just to let it calm down.

Naruto saw a small light from the dark hole. The train came to a screeching stop, letting the passengers off. The blonde made his way to the red-brown train; he sat down next to a guy sleeping with the newspaper hiding his face.

The train started moving again, the "kabump" getting faster and faster on the tracks. The newspaper eventually slipped off from the sleepy man and was placed in its original position again by him.

The blonde decided to gaze out of the window. The scene outside was partly blurry. The train gave a jerk and both the man and Naruto was sent flying by a millisecond. The man grunted, shifted around his seat to have a comfortable position. Naruto sighed and his head rested on his palm. He tapped his pocket to make sure the money was still in there and waited for his destination.

The train finally ended up in Star city. The flashing multicolored lights signaled Naruto that he was there. Star city is always colorful and busy. He left, the man was still sleeping.

The boy took time to view the city. A car speeding by splashed on some anonymous water on the street to the poor man walking by. Barking from a dog was heard, chatter from fancy women, and a cell phone ringing. The air smelled purely of a city: smoky, car fumes, and hotdogs.

He started walking in an endless maze of different buildings. Nobody cares in this kind of world. They all have a mind of their own. 1 person doesn't make a difference and that's why one must be careful in a city.

His feet, along with other people made stomping noises on the concrete sidewalk. He walked slowly, viewing any window with what ever it's contained. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have a minute?" An old lady in her fifties tugged on Naruto's jacket. She looked like she was crying and her voice sounded worried.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked politely.

"I-I lost my daughter in the streets have you seen her?" She started crying again.

"No maim, I'm sorry" The old lady continued looking in the streets calling out for her. Naruto heard her say "Suzan". That must be her name.

He felt guilty not helping her but it's none of his business, nothing concerning of the lost girl.

He stopped at a decent mall for men's clothes. He decided to buy there. He only needed a few pants because his old ones are beginning to form holes in them.

The place was crawling with men. Naruto joined the group and picked out some pants. He bought a couple and paid. He walked out of the mall; his breath formed a small cloud. It's getting colder.

Wandering in the streets, He held his bags close with him afraid that someone might come and steal them. He viewed through windows again, lost in a trance of flashy colors and objects seen through windows.

(With Mr. Uchiha)

Mr. Uchiha lurked in the streets of Star city. The colors bounced off of his sleek black car. He drove slowly being slowed down by cars huddled together in the busy city. He ended up driving all the way to the core of the city, seeing a huge lit star on top of a building. The star was heavily bright. It was this that the city was called "Star city". Its magnificent star resembled the city.

The bright star reflected upon Uchiha's glasses.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was now deep inside the city. He lost track of time, the city was too much to ignore for the blonde. His feet ached from over use but he kept on walking, catching every glimpse of the wondrous city…

-Then it hit him.

"Where am I?" The blonde wondered out loud. He couldn't recognize a single thing in the large city. He wandered off too far-or maybe something else.

"What is this place?" His brain tried to think up of something. This place, what is this place called? Why am I here?

He realized he was holding a bag full of pants. He stared at them hard. This made him even more confused.

Panic soon rushed into Naruto's mind as his pace got faster and faster. Unfamiliar faces watched him as he broke into a run. He was so confused. He couldn't recognize a thing.

Tears streamed down his face when the overwhelming panic dominated him. He stopped, leaned on a wall and tried to calm himself down. Why couldn't he recognize this place? What's wrong with him?

Running wouldn't solve a thing. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees hugging them close. People unaware of him walked away.

After a 5 solid minutes went by, Naruto watched his surroundings. He saw clusters of people and honking cars. He felt out of place. He wants to go back home-but how?

Something bright made him glance up. It was a bright star. It comforted him with its beaming colors. Naruto stood up and followed the star.

(With Mr. Uchiha)

"Damn with these people! When will I be able to move?" He honked his car once more. No use.

A string of curses escaped his mouth and his head dramatically fell of the car seat.

"Fine then, I'll walk in this cursed city" He waited to drive in the nearest parking lot.

(With Naruto)

Wiping his tears away, Naruto continued walking towards the yellowish star. He arrived and sat down on a bench. He continued staring at the beautiful star. Most of his worries were swept away watching the star.

"Naruto?"

The blonde jumped, his breath hitched. He recognized that voice.

"M-Mr. Kakashi? Is that you?" He sharply turned around.

His old teacher was smiling behind his mask. One eye was hid with a bandanna. He looked extremely cheery and he was carrying a set of bags full of clothing just like Naruto's.

"Naruto! It's good to see you!" He was given a half tackle half hug and nearly fell from the strong grip of his formal student.

"Mr. Kakashi! It's good to see you too!" He cried in a happy way.

"Oi! Naruto, you're embarrassing me let go of me" He struggled from Naruto. The bouncing blonde finally let go and encouraged the teacher to sit next to him from the bench. The teacher accepted the offer and sat inches away from him. There was a moment of silence to get settled and Naruto started talking.

"Mr. Kakashi how have you've been?"

"Good I guess. How are you?"

"Fine."

…

"Why did you leave us? We missed having you as a teacher."

"Oh really? I never knew I was loved." They both chuckled.

"Well, anyways Naruto, why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

The blonde sighed, "I don't know"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?" He then glanced at his shopping bags.

"You must've been shopping right?"

"I'm not sure about that either."

Seeing that the blonde is started to feel gloomy, the teacher changed the subject, "Anyways, how's your new teacher?"

With that question, Naruto's eyes widen then were pushed down with his eyebrows informing he was angry, "Our teacher is a big bastard!"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, "Why is that? What's his name?"  
"His name's Mr. Uchiha. Everyone hates him-well except one person. He gives a whole shit load of homework. And you have to pay attention ALL the time if you expect to understand him even barely! Ugh! I can't stand him" Part of his rantings is exaggerating, but he wanted the view of his new teacher unpleasing.

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere" He stood up only to be held down by Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were a look of sadness and he was desperate, "Mr. Kakashi, can I please come with you? I-I don't know how to get home"

Kakashi gave a warm smile, indicated a "yes" for the blonde and the blonde jumped for joy and followed the tall man.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?"

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned around. It was his new teacher, Mr. Uchiha.

The teacher flicked his hair with his hand rather coolly and walked towards the two. Naruto made a sour face.

"Mr. Uchiha I suppose" Kakashi said, his hand half raised to give him a hand shake.

"Mr. Kakashi, am I right?" He returned the gestured and they both took notice of each other. Naruto watched his teachers, his eyes moving left and right.

Mr. Kakashi is half a head taller than Mr. Uchiha.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" He repeated the question to the blonde.

"He was helping me pick out my clothes" Kakashi answered for Naruto. Naruto stared at him and the teacher gave him a wink. The blonde smiled. He grasps his hand feeling protected against Mr. Uchiha.

Mr. Uchiha gave him a look and brushed it off.

"How are my students doing in your class? Has Naruto been behaving well?" Kakashi asked.

"He's been doing fairly well, even though he slacks off, falls asleep, and once skipped my class." The cold stare bore into Naruto. Naruto's skin tingled. Kakashi's hand tightened against Naruto's.

"Well, I see. Naruto behave better okay?" The blonde nodded stupidly back.

They stood there silent. The silence was unnerving to all three of them but the stubborn teachers tried to keep their cool. Until Naruto butt in.

"Um, shouldn't we be going Mr. Kakashi?" He shook his hand a bit to get his attention.

The teacher smiled, "Yes, I should get going." Naruto realized he said "I" instead of "we".

Mr. Uchiha smirked; he knew where this is going.

Kakashi smiled warmly at Uchiha, "Will you do me a favor and take Naruto home for me?" Naruto gave a shocked look. He couldn't believe what Kakashi was doing.

"Why certainly. I suspect you should be busy. I'll make sure Uzumaki comes home safely." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. No, Naruto doesn't want to be taken home by Uchiha. He wants Kakashi's help.

"But Mr. Kakashi, why couldn't you?" He looked up with pleading eyes to the teacher. There was no sympathy behind the eyes of his old teacher, just a smile. He ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I would but I can't, Mr. Uchiha can help you with that." He let go of Naruto's hand.

"Take good care of him, he's a bit sensitive." He waved to Naruto and walked away, leaving Naruto with Mr. Uchiha…. To take him home.

Okay, end of … what chapter? I don't know. I've been working on this one for months and I lost track. Well, I hope readers would be pleased by this chapter because it's long. It's still not to the part of when Naruto discovers he has Alzheimer's disease. That's DEFINITELY going to be in the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter. We finally get to meet the old teacher Mr. Kakashi! But shortly though…

And for the readers, who would catch no periods after sentences when they're talking, please bear with them. I don't want to scan over this long chapter just for those. I started adding periods in the second half of this chapter when I was aware that some readers are upset that I wasn't adding periods after my sentences when they talk. But you'll be sure that I'll add periods on the next chapter. Thank you for improving my grammar I appreciate it!

The next chapter is going to be about when Naruto and Uchiha was discussing about his blank issues. Naruto ended up going to the blank and making Uchiha blank. This is when the plot begins to sink in. I hope this story is still interesting to you guys. I love you all and your wonderful comments. Keep them coming. They encourage me to write.


	6. Accident

Oh wow, could you believe I'm actually updating? Wow…

Okay, well I'm working on some other stories (that's not going to be posted in FF but who cares). But after reading some heart breaking story of a good writer, I really wanted to continue with this. Seriously, it's not me…

Chapter 6: Accident (such an original name eh?)

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Kakashi actually abandon him in a time of need. The blonde sulked and the teacher chuckled lightly. Naruto leered at his teacher.

"What's so funny?" He said impolitely. Mr. Uchiha didn't say a word and opened the car door for Naruto to get in. Naruto didn't want to follow but what other choice does he have? He's lost.

The car seat curved from the weight of their passengers. The engines started roaring and the car sped off.

While the car was humming in motion, Mr. Uchiha glanced at his student. The blonde was staring at the sceneries out of the window. His eyes were misty but blue and every once in a while his head jerked from the bumps underneath the car. Uchiha sighed and focused on his driving.

Naruto watched the other cars falling behind. He didn't really focused on anything at all. He was thinking about the previous incident in Star city.

'I wonder what's going on lately… I've been losing my mind (literally) since last month. I couldn't think straight. Heck, maybe someday I won't even notice myself!' The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got.

'Maybe it's just temporary. I think I'm just over stressing is all…' He stayed with that decision feeling more comfortable. They were now through a bridge.

Mr. Uchiha noticed through all this mess as well. It's like something is eating away Naruto. Like everyday, his memories are being chipped off. This made Uchiha concerned.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up to his teacher.

"Yeah?"

"Any problems you want to talk about? Love life? School? Parents?"

"Uh… no"

"Any peer pressure?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine.", Uchiha sighed.

But Naruto really wants to talk about these things. He just couldn't hold it in forever. He has to talk about it to someone. The blonde wonders if he could trust his teacher on these problems.

'He seems reasonable' He thought…

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Um… there is something I want to talk about." Uchiha's eyes watched the boy; his ears perked up.

"You know… Well… Um… Ah… Let's just say… um…" He laughed nervously, "It's pretty hard to explain…"

Uchiha made no comment. Naruto swallowed.

"Well, um there have been things like I've been forgetting some stuff."

"Go on…"

"Like today in Star city."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Naruto was puzzled.

"I'm not sure exactly…" He stared at his bags "I guess I've been shopping"

"And you didn't know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But it's not only today. It's been happening more frequently these days"

'Yeah, I noticed.' Sasuke pondered.

"Well, like the time I lost my wallet, but that seems reasonable. Everyone loses their belongings sometimes. Or the time I forgot about the popcorn and drinks. Or the time when I forgot about my book bag. And, I think you should know, that I've been doing pretty badly on my education." The blonde's head jerked "Do you think I'm having problems?"

"Well, I couldn't really say that you're having problems. But if you remember what you forgot, than that's a good start to recover." The blonde smiled. It made Uchiha's heart flutter.

They stood there silent, watching each other. There was no tension here; it was just to enjoy one another's company. Until…

"Mr. Uchiha the wheel!" The blonde screamed. Uchiha broke eye contact once he remembered he was driving. A large truck was in the way. He stepped on the brakes hard making the car screech in protest. But it was too late. They braced themselves.

The car smashed right in the side of the truck, making a large dent on both vehicles.

The impact was so strong, that the airbag only stopped a quarter of their fall.

Uchiha's forehead had a stream of blood flowing on his face all the way to the chin. He groaned, pressing his head to stop the pounding headache. He choked a bit of blood, one of his ribs are broken. Uchiha was very fortunate. But Naruto was not…

The blonde was unconscious. His head lay on the bloody airbag. His entire body went limp. Uchiha panicked.

"Naruto! Naruto!" The teacher shook lightly to the blonde but he heard no reply. He gently pressed his hand on his head. When he drew back, he gasped; his hand was coated with fresh blood. The blonde's hair is not becoming so blonde anymore.

Knowing that the boy won't last long, Mr. Uchiha groped under his car seat for his cell phone. His fingers rapidly dialed 911. After answering the phone, he opened the front lid of the car and took out a large handkerchief.

Picking up the blonde's head, he laid him on the car seat and wrapped his forehead with the piece of cloth to stop a bit of the bleeding. The blood soaked right through the cloth which made Uchiha even more worried.

A car stopped at the accident and a person with gray hair tied to a ponytail and large round glasses appeared.

"Any problems?" the person quickly noticed the blood dripping from Uchiha's forehead.

"YES there is a problem! I need help!" The teacher was agrrivated.

"Do you have anything to help stop the bleeding?" He asked impatiently. The person rushed towards his car and brought a wrapped large white T-shirt. Uchiha snatched it away from him and wrapped it more on Naruto's forehead. The person saw Naruto in poor condition and gasped.

"What happened sir?" The teacher ignored him.

The ambulance arrived with a stretcher ready. Both the teacher and student were brought out from the busted car and into the ambulance. The person with grey hair followed them with his car.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke Uchiha was in room 233. His head and chest was bandaged up from the previous accident lying in bed.

'This is my entire fault. I should've watched the road' His teeth clenched and his hands formed into fists.

The room was completely white. Uchiha's dark hair seems to stick out from the light color.

The door knob was opening. Uchiha sat up. It was the doctor.

"You're healing very well Mr. Uchiha. Just a couple of weeks and you'll be out."

"Where's Uzumaki?"

"The boy?" Uchiha nodded. The doctor sighed.

"He's in the examination room."

"Will he be alright?"

"We'll see once we get the information about his progress. Oh, and there is someone here to see you." The door was opened entirely to show the man from Uchiha's encounter from the accident.

"Hi" He smiled. Uchiha glared.

"What do you want?" The teacher said venomously. Normally, he would be polite to everyone but he's down right pissed to even care now.

The person laughed nervously, "My name's Kabuto. I see you're recovering well."

"Yeah." He turned his gaze away. Kabuto looked around.

"Um… how's the boy doing?"

"None of your business." Kabuto gave a discomforting smile but he can understand. With the mess he's been to.

"Okay, well I'm just here to say good luck to both of you guys. I'll be waiting in the patient room." He waved a little and started leaving.

"Hey.", Kabuto stopped.

"My name's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." The gray man smiled and left.

A busy nurse came bustling in Uchiha's room informing the doctor the news. Uchiha strained his ears to hear, but they were whispering quietly. He grunted.

When the nurse left, the doctor was surprised. Something must've been wrong.

He went towards Uchiha, "Mr. Uchiha, are you related to this boy?"  
"I'm his teacher." His heart began to pound nervously for the news.

"The boy is going to be alright. He has some serious injuries but will be taken care of." Uchiha sighed in relief.

"But…"

Uh-oh, there's a "but".

"Sadly, the boy seems to be having problems not concerning the accident. It appears he has a fatal disease. A disease that will quickly shorten his life span." Uchiha's breath hitched.

"I'm very sorry, but the boy contains Alzheimer's disease."

Okay ending it right there. Yay! We got to the part when the disease is known woot! I doubt that the disease topic thing will EVER show up but it did!

Chapter 7 is when Naruto sees that blank blank about the blank, blank. Sorry that's all. Heheh…


	7. Author's note

For people who have been reading this story.

I'm sorry for the people who were waiting for the next chapter- like ETERNITY. I'm terribly sorry. I lost interest in this story a long time ago. And plus, the story is getting a bit messy…

But, I don't want to throw this story out either like it was trash or something. I worked real hard on this story. So, I decided, I'll put this story on hold and edit it. I'm going to finish the whole story and THEN I shall post it on Fanfiction… So the people won't be pissed at me anymore lol

… Okay, that will take forever too. I can never make up my mind sometimes… I'll just continue the story.

I'll make a few changes on the previous chapters. Nothing big, I'm realizing how poor my grammar is and everything. It also sickens me to think that I write like this!

Okay, and again, Terribly terribly sorry. I'm thinking the people who read this quit reading it and all.

It's because I went through a phase from liking Naruto, into liking something else and then liking Naruto again. Yeah, everyone goes through changes.

Don't worry, "Mr. Uchiha" is still alive!


	8. the truth

Okay, with the next chapter. You can beat me because I deserve it so…

Of all the things, Naruto has to have Alzheimer's disease. Such a rare disease and it has to fall on the oblivious blonde. Sasuke gripped his bed sheet as if to hold for dear life. Things have been turning for the worse for Naruto. He wanted to help his student, anything to make it all go away, even if it's impossible. Damn disease.

"Can I see Uzumaki?" he pleaded to the doctor. The doctor inspected Uchiha first than said, "I'm sorry, not in this condition." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm fine." He tried to calmly state. To prove his point, he carefully pushed himself out of bed. Sasuke was able to pull himself out of bed but after another step, he winced in pain, gave up, and dropped himself back into bed. The doctor shook his head and left the room.

'Stupid body, you can't do anything right' He thought as he cursed himself. He wanted to see Naruto. He wanted to tell him that it will be okay even though in reality, it's not. Naruto's going to die soon and it's all because this one deadly disease.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling with silence. Robotically, he reached for his glasses and placed them neatly on the rim of his nose. He was in deep thought.

What's going to happen now? How long will Naruto live? He shook the sickly thought out of his mind. No, you shouldn't worry about the future. Worry about what's happening now.

He occupied his mind with his daily schedule. If Naruto didn't have that disease, Sasuke would've been pleased to skip a couple of weeks of work. Oh what a delightful day it is.

It got Sasuke thinking, 'Why do I care so much about the blonde haired kid? He's a student and nothing more…' Naruto's been with Sasuke for only a mere couple of months and now, he cares so much for him. What's worse was that Sasuke has been watching himself staring at the blonde. Thinking about the blonde made his chest tightened. His eyes widened, 'That couldn't be a good sign.' Could it be that the teacher has fallen in love with the student? 'No, that would consider me a homo and worse, a pedophile' He felt disgusted for thinking of Naruto in such a way.

And yet…

His thoughts were interrupted when Kabuto came in to his room. Sasuke recognized him and greeted him. He was being an asshole to him before and wanted to make it up.

"I'm sorry for acting that way to you um-"

"Kabuto, and it's all right, I'm okay with that." Kabuto smiled and smoothed his gray silky hair.

"Why have you waited? It's not necessary." Sasuke questioned. It puzzled him why this guy named Kabuto cared for him.

"Because, after I saw you, I feel that you were related to Itachi." He grinned. Of course Kabuto didn't want to say it during the accident.

Sasuke was shocked. He hasn't seen his brother for ages.

"How do you know my brother?" He stared at him with disbelief.

"He's my friend, and he told me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Naruto's room….

"NARUTO!" Both mother and Sakura cried in unison. They have a deep bond with Naruto, and it hurts them to see him in such a way.

Naruto is still knocked out due to the accident. His right foot has been placed in a cask and his face was completely covered in bandages from who knows what. The two girls became all teary eyed as they watched the sleeping boy. He groaned in his sleep.

"Naruto? Are you awake yet? Tell me what you want dear." Naruto's mother said motherly like while holding his bruised hand gently. Sakura brushed his bangs away and touched his cheek. It felt warm.

A nurse came in and tried to reassure the two girls. It wasn't too serious, just a broken foot, a deep scrape on his forehead, and some minor cuts and bruises throughout his body. He isn't going to die, well…

A doctor came in a few seconds later, "I need to talk to Naruto's mother in private." When Naruto's mother moved from her seat, Sakura pushed her seat closer to Naruto. The three left the room leaving an unconscious blonde and a teary pink haired girl.

"Naruto? If you can hear me I'm going to let you know that once you wake up, I'm going to bash you for being so stupid. You idiot, I was worried sick. How could something like this happen?" She shook him gently. Naruto only moaned in his sleep.

She was a bit angry at Mr. Uchiha for causing the accident. It was his fault for causing Naruto to be like this. Nevertheless, things happen. She plans to see Mr. Uchiha afterwards.

"Oh, and I brought you this Naruto." Setting a bouquet of flowers for Naruto, she cupped Naruto's hand and rubbed it. Tears started to flow quietly from her eyes when she took a long look at the now messed up Naruto.

A cry of agony echoed the hallway. Sakura jerked up, and noticed quickly that that voice was Naruto's mother. A rush of footsteps was heard and the door swung open, showing a disheveled mother. Her face was completely red and it surprised Sakura to no end. What had she heard to bring her such agony?

"Oh, my poor son, I should've known!" She broke into loud sobs as she hugged her son. Sakura was deeply confused and she turned to the doctor who appeared at the door for any clues. The doctor was also depressed and only shook his head muttering, "I'm sorry" and left.

Her tears damped Naruto's blanket as she clutched on to his son, but softly as to not hurt the boy. Sakura was going to ask what the matter was but she kept her mouth shut and watched her.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I'm such a poor mother to not have known that you were suffering all this time. Forgive me I'm so sorry!" She hiccupped and tears flowed down easily.

What about Naruto? Is he in a lot of pain? Sakura wanted to ask. As her sobs were slowly ceased, she wiped her tears away and released the blonde. A few moments of silence and Sakura thinks now is the time to ask.

"What's going to happen Ms. Uzumaki?" Sakura had to ask. The mother sniffed and to Sakura's surprise, she hugged her. Sakura hugged her back.

Tears were threatening to flow out of Ms. Uzumaki's eye sockets, "Sakura, thank you for being Naruto's friend and helping him when in need." Sakura's heart jumped, is Naruto going to be okay?

"Naruto, he… has Alzheimer's disease… and there's nothing that can help him now…" She tried to hold back the tears but it dripped madly through her eyes. Sakura was shocked. Alzheimer's disease? Naruto's mother let go of Sakura and continued.

"It's something rare. A disease that will keep eating away Naruto's brain cells… His lifespan is shortened." And with that, Ms. Uzumaki burst into new sobs again while Sakura processed the information in her mind. She couldn't believe what's happening. Naruto can't die!

After a couple of weeks, Sasuke was out of the hospital. Naruto is still in bed, he still needs one more week in order to recover fully. Mr. Kakashi, who was fired as a teacher, was taking over Sasuke's position as substitute. Many students were glad to see their old teacher again after an experience with Mr. Uchiha.

And during those couple of weeks, Sakura and the mother has been taking care of Naruto's needs. After they had heard of Naruto's tragic fate, they've been extra nice to Naruto. Naruto's mother was able to heal emotionally after seeing Naruto getting well. He woke up just a week ago, feeling dizzy from too much slumber and not being active for a while. No one told Naruto of his fate.

Sasuke can be able to see Naruto now that he was able to move again. His injury has become small, and he was glad, because he was itching to see the blonde. He came to his room and saw that Naruto's mother was there. Sakura had to stay in school.

"How is Naruto?" He asked, while quietly stepping inside. The mother greeted him to stay inside. Uchiha closed the door shut.

"Naruto, your tutor is here." She shook the blonde a bit. Naruto dozed off after his medication which made him awfully sleepy. He woke up rather cranky and question's his mother.

"It's your tutor Naruto." She smiled towards Uchiha.

Sasuke was really glad and a tad bit excited to see Naruto well. He smiled and smirked when Naruto gave an 'omg, leave me alone' stare at his mother. He then looked up to his tutor.

"Who are you?" He asked innocently while rubbing his eyes. Naruto's mother felt sadness overflowing her and repeated, "It's your tutor Naruto."

"Tutor? Since when have I had a tutor?" Even if those were simple questions, to Sasuke, it felt like a knife had pierced his heart. Naruto was forgetting his teacher.

"Can I speak to him alone miss?" Uchiha asked. You can tell his voice cracked. Naruto's mother understood and left closing the door.

He sat in place of where Ms. Uzumaki sat. 'Naruto probably doesn't know.' He thought as his chest tightened. Naruto stared at his teacher long and hard. He felt like he knows the guy but couldn't get his mind straight on him.

"You're supposed to be my tutor? Funny, I don't remember you." He crossed his arms playfully. Even being hospitalized, he can still be the enthusiastic oblivious blonde he is. Sasuke smiled sadly and reintroduced himself to Naruto, "My name is Mr. Uchiha, nice to meet you _again _Uzumaki."

Even though, this made Sasuke sad, he covered up those feelings and talked to Naruto as his usual self.

"You will be released soon Naruto, and I will tutor you after your school is over." Naruto groaned and Sasuke smirked.

"You're cold-hearted Mr. uh Uchiha." He pouted. 'He's cute when he pouts' Sasuke thought.

'Should I tell him?' He questioned himself. He knows that his mother will never tell something cruel to Naruto. But he has to know. Should he tell him? He wonders if it is the right thing to do. Will things ever be the same? No, scratch that, things will never be the same…

"Naruto, I… have something important to tell you… and I will promise you that no matter what happens I will always be there for you." He swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to think of a way in telling him. He knows that Naruto's mother will be shocked to no end but he has to know. He wants to tell him because…

"What is it?" Naruto asked loudly. He felt a warm hand holding his. Here goes nothing-

"Naruto, you have Alzheimer's disease." The teacher's bangs covered his eyes. Naruto was still confused.

"What?" He asked again.

"You… will forget day by day. Your lifespan has been shortened." He finished and he held Naruto's hand even tighter.

Naruto fell silent. Sasuke waited for his response but found none. He looked up, and saw that Naruto was still trying to process on what was going on. Did he hear him right? Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I hope this is some crude joke you are telling me." His eyes were still in a happy daze with a bit of concern in them.

"No Naruto, I'm not lying. This is the truth." He wanted to believe that he was telling a crude joke as well.

Naruto realized that he was in a hospital after a car accident that he can understand. But this, this is too much. That one sentenced told him that he was going to die?

"I don't believe you. I don't even know you!" He viciously snatched his hand away from the teacher.

"Get out of my sight you!" He screamed. He was frustrated that someone would just come to him and say that he was going to die.

"Naruto, I can understand but this is something that you should know. Your mother already knows."

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" He attempted to punch Uchiha but he dodged quickly and grabbed his fist. Naruto was crying; he was afraid of this man and what he said.

"Don't be afraid Naruto." He soothed the now teary eyed boy.

"Just stay away from me!" Naruto tried to back away but Sasuke held him still, with a tight hug.

Naruto struggled helplessly in the arms of a stronger person and gave up. He hiccupped and shivered.

"Why, why are you telling me this?" Naruto pleaded to his teacher.

"Because… Naruto-"He stopped his sentence and brought his face toward his student. He stared into the blue cerulean eyes he adore and brought his face closer-

And he kissed his blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the lips of the older. Sasuke's chest tightened at what he was doing but he didn't stop. It's too late to stop. He has to tell him. He has to tell him.

"I'm in love with you Naruto."

End. Chapter 8

The ending felt corny to me, but I have no other ways to end it. And oh, I feel that my writing hasn't improved one bit. (Teary eyed).


End file.
